After School Baby Time
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: ONE SHOT. The Light Music club is going to be cut and it's up to Azusa and Ui to stop it from happening. How far will they go to save the club? WARNING STORY CONTAINS DIAPER USAGE.


**Authors notes: This was a request from someone who literally begged me to write this story. I had a lot of trouble writing this story because I only watched the first season of K-ON and stopped half way through the second season for unknown reasons. I hope I got everyones personalities right and speech pattern right so please enjoy, and for you major K-ON fans please don't kill me for the theme of the story (LOL) .**

* * *

It was a very hot afternoon in the middle of summer; the temperature had reached the triple digits that day. Ui and Azusa were standing in a well air-conditioned super market, but for some reason they both were sweating like mad. Both girls gulped when they approached the aisle they intended on going down and started to sweat even more.

"Ui-chan, its ok, y-you don't have to come with me." Azusa was shaking with nervousness. "You can just stay here while I-"

"No it's ok Azusa-chan." Ui reassured. "You're doing this for Onee-chan and the rest of the light music club, so I'll stay with you until this is done." Ui was also shaking; she did not want to be down that aisle as much as Azusa didn't. Both girls looked up at the huge sign over their heads that read 'Incontinence supplies' and gulped simultaneously. "Well then shall we get moving?" Ui gave off a nervous smile.

Both girls proceeded to walk down the aisle that seemed like a mile long, lucky there were no floors associates or someone that they knew was down that aisle to see them, so they were able shop in semi peace. The two girls walked past countless different brands of adult diapers trying to figure out which ones would be the best to buy. Azusa picked up a green package of plain diapers and read the description written on the package. "Aloe'e diapers, maximum absorbency, good for overnight use and long trips to prevent frequent changing. Ui-chan I think these will work." She turned to her friend.

"Hmmmm!" Ui examined the package. "Azusa-chan these may be a bit too big for you." Ui pointed out. "These diapers are meant for a person with a larger waist size, maybe you should look for a smaller brand." Ui said squatting down looking at Azusa's waist.

Azusa put the package of diapers back on the shelf and looked at the other brands stacked up on the shelf. "These are all way too big to fit me!" Azusa exclaimed.

"Azusa-chan look!" Ui pointed towards the end of the aisle. "I think the waist sizes gets smaller as we go down the row." Ui pointed out again.

Azusa and Ui had to walk all the way down to the end of the aisle until they found the brands that would fit Azusa's waist, she picked up another package of diapers, this time the package was blue. "Tenpuria diapers, snug fit around waist; warning does not hold much great chance of leaking." Azusa reads off the package.

"Not that you're going to use these, but I don't think we should get this brands if they say they will leak easily." Ui stated.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Azusa sighed. "Who ever knew shopping for diapers would be so hard." She squatted down with both hands at the side of her head.

"Azusa-chan look at this brand, these are really cute!" Ui held up a pink and white package of diapers with a picture of a girl who looked like she was in her early teens wearing a diaper sitting on another girls lap who looked like to be the mother. Ui read the description off the package. "Princess Huggers, when mommy's want their little princesses to stay their little princesses a bit longer. Fresh powder scent, good for anytime use, maximum absorbency no leaking guaranteed, best for overnight uses and long trips to prevent frequent changing, re-fastenable tapes for re-use." Ui had to take a deep breath after the long winded reading.

"Aren't those a little childish?" Azusa asked.

"Well considering the reason you're going to be wearing them for, I think these will be perfect for you" Ui exclaimed. "And look if you buy the sample pack of four diapers, you get a free bottle of baby powder."

Azusa blushed and looked down at her feet. "Well it's not like I'll be using these after today so I guess I'll just go with the sample pack." She said sheepishly.

"Look Azusa, they even have different designs printed on the front of the diapers." Ui pointed out. "I think you'll like these best." She held up a different package of the same brand diapers, but except these diapers had pink and purple music notes printed on the front. "It says here that the music notes turn black when the diaper becomes wet." Ui read off the package.

Azusa blushed and took the pack away from Ui. "I guess I'll go with these then."

Ui and Azusa were finished diaper hunting and then had braced themselves for their next challenge, the checkout line. Both girls' proceeded to the cash registers; they found the shortest line with three people in front of them and stood in it with only the diapers in their hands. To Ui and Azusa's luck the three people in front of them had the most items to purchase to their wait took longer than usual.

After another fifteen minutes of waiting in line it was Azusa's turn to make her purchase. "Hello and welcome!" Said the overly cheerful cashier girl behind the register. "Will this be all today?" She asked smiling.

"Yes this will be all." Azusa blushed.

The girl gave both Ui and Azusa questionable looks and smiled. "Mommy doesn't to let go or is this the new style for high school girls now a-days?" She asked in a non-rude or teasing way, she was just curious.

"Well…" Azusa trailed off.

"These are for…" Ui did the same; both girls' faces were red as beets.

"Say no more, I did not mean to embarrass you young girls." She smiled as she ran the diapers through the scanner. "These diapers have a special; you get one free bottle of baby powder with the purchase of the sample pack." The girl reached under the counter and took out the powder and placed it in the counter. A blinking message then appeared on the screen, the girl took a quick second to read what the message had to say then smiled at Ui and Azusa. "Looks like you two are in luck, because you bought the newest design with the music notes you get princess's combo package which also includes a bottle of baby lotion, a pack of baby wipes, a baby's bottle and a pack of pacifier's and it all comes in the cute little diaper bag." She held up a pink and black diaper bag with musical notes stitched in the front.

"It's ok we don't need all that stuff, we only need the diapers." Azusa whispered.

The girl bended over the counter and whispered back. "You're only paying for the diapers all the other stuff your getting is for free, besides you can use the diaper bag to hide the diapers inside, plus it would not look odd for a couple of girls your age to be carrying around a diaper bag, you can just say that your babysitting for a summer job or something."

"Point taken." Azusa sighed not wanting to take the conversation any further.

The total came up on the register and Azusa paid the exact amount so the cashier girl would not have to bother the change. The cashier girl placed the items into the diaper bag and handed it to Azusa. "You two have a nice day and have a good time with your little game."

Both Ui and Azusa blushed as they practically ran out of the store.

* * *

"_Hello my name is Azusa Nakano and you're probably wondering why my friend and I just went through this embarrassing ordeal of buying diapers. Well I'm doing this for a friend I knew back in grade school, and by helping this friend I can save the light music club from the misfortune that will befall it soon. When I first entered Sakura High I had my heart set on music and wanted to join a club, that's when I decided to join the light music club. When I first joined I expected my sempai's to be hard working professional music lovers….but my vision was soon shattered when I found out that all they did was sit around and stuff themselves with tea and cake and not practice one bit. But despite all of the light music club's down falls it's a really fun club to be part of with all of our club outings and the summer villa we go to every year on Tsumugi-senpai's property in the summers. Even though we go there to practice, all we ever end up doing is goof off, and I always end up having the most fun out of the trip. I thought I would spend the rest of my school life in the light music club…. Or so I though until one day last week….."_

…Flash Back…

"WHAT Disbanded?" The five girls of the schools light music club's After School Tea Time yells simultaneously.

"Yes girl's the principal called me into her office this morning and told me about the budget cuts and that one club must be cut. In the majority votes the teachers voted that the light music is to be cut effective immediately."

"EHHHH! No way Sawa-chan, how could you?" The air-headed lead guitarist and vocalist Yui Hirasawa asked sobbing, pulling at her teachers dress from on her knees.

"But….." Sawako tires to speak when she was cut off by another one of the girls.

"Sawa-chan we all know you're a lazy and irresponsible teacher who enjoys dressing up her students in cosplay costumes, but how could you let the teachers and the principal cut the light music club just like that." The overly hyperactive drummer Ritsu Tainaka yells.

All the girls began talking all at once, then moved up to screaming and shouting until Sawako snaps and yells. "SHUT YER DANMED TRAPS YA LITTLE BRATS BEFORE I SHUT THEM FOR YOU!" The whole room becomes silent and Sawako takes a deep breath to regain her composer. "Now girls one at a time please." She said nicely which makes the other girls even more nervous.

"Sawako-sensei is there a way we can stop the light music club from being cut?" The shy sacredly cat bassist and second vocalist Mio Akiyama asked.

Yes the principle said that if the light music club was to somehow raise 100,000 yen by the end of summer break then the schools budget crisis would be solved and no clubs would have to be cut. The light music club is not the only club in the line of fire being cut, but it is the club that spends the most money."

"Sensei you mean you spend the most money creating those ridiculous looking costumes you make us wear every time we go out on stage!" Ritsu Shouted.

Sawako smacked her lips. "My costumes are not ridiculous there a work of art!" She said with passion in her voice her eyes gleaming like shiny gold.

"Yeah well last year that work of art made Mio flash her-"

*POW*

Mio struck Ritsu over the head and she fell to the floor with a huge knot on her head the size of a baseball. "Don't bring up such embarrassing memories!" Mio yelled blushing with her fist still balled up.

"But what are we going to do? We're in our third year in high school; we need to be studying for entrance exams while we're on summer break!" Said the thick eye browed, rich, overly cheerful girl Tsumugi Kotobuki.

"Tsumugi-sempai is right." Azusa said. "The seniors need to be studying, they don't have time to find a way to save the club."

"Then does that mean the club really will be shut down?" Yui asked sobbing.

"No way!" Tusmugi said sadly.

"This can't be… ALL THAT HARD WORK WE'VE DONE UP UNTIL NOW! IS THIS WHAT WE HAVE TO SHOW FOR IT?" Ritsu slammed her fist on the table, her reaction shocked ever one in the room.

"Ritsu calm dow-"Mio tried to say but was cut off by Ritsu's yelling.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She began crying. "THIS IS Bull Sh*T HOW DOES THIS DAMMED SCHOOL EXPECT FIVE HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS TO COME UP WITH THAT KINDA MONEY?"

"Girls I'm so sorry!" Sawako said apologetically. "I pleaded with the principal and even offered to garnish my own pay check but she says the money had to be earned through club means only."

"Then the light music club is really going to be cut then…." Mio says as she begins to cry also, soon the whole room is filled with tears as the girls huddle together letting their emotions go.

* * *

The next day none of her girls of the light music club were in the mood to get out of bed let alone go to the school, it was a un-written message that their would be no practice that day or probably the next day after that also.

Azusa had woken up late that morning, her eyes were still red from crying herself to sleep the previous night, to her it felt like her whole world ended, but she knew that her sempai's had it much worst because their dreams were going to be shattered in their last year of high school.

Azusa buried her face in her pillow trying to go back to sleep when she heard the doorbell ring. She dragged herself out of bed and walked all the way down the stairs. When Azusa opened the door she saw a cheerful familiar face. "Ui-chan!"

"Good afternoon Azusa-chan." Ui greeted holding up a bag of taiyaki. The sweet smell coming from the bag seemed to slowly bring Azusa back to life and she gulped with a little drool on the side of her mouth. "Want some?" Ui asked with that same cheerful expression on her face. In the living room Azusa was scarfing down one Taiyuki cake after another. "I'm glad you're eating something." Ui said sadly. "Onee-chan didn't eat dinner last night nor did she come down for breakfast this morning, so I've been a little worried."

"Yiu-sempia must really not be doing too good then?" Azusa asked.

"Onee-chan came home yesterday and locked herself in her room, I went to her door and I heard sniffing like she was crying, I knocked on the door but got no response. I called Mio-sempai to see what was wrong with Onee-chan but Mio-sempai was crying so much that I could not understand her, the same thing with Tsumugi-sempai also. When I finally called Ritsu-sempai she told me the whole story and broke in tears so I just hung up. The reason I'm here today she to see how you're doing."

"I'm ok…." Azusa said lowly.

Ui took both her hands and placed them on the side of Azusa's face and looked into her eyes. "Looks like you did a lot of crying also, you're eyes are all red and puffy." Ui stated.

"I'm ok now." Azusa did a forced smile. "I feel a lot better now that you're here, thanks Ui-chan."

"Is there really no way to save the light music club from being cut?" Ui asks

"The only way we can raise the money is to earn it through club means by putting on a performance somewhere, but with entrance exams coming up soon the sempai's can't afford to take the time to stage one."

"What about seeing if you and I try and stage a performance then we could ask for donations to help save the club. If we have a hundred viewers and one person puts a 1000 yen bill in the donation jar then we would have raised the money to save the club."

"Yeah but where would we be able find that many people to watch to watch us perform Ui-chan?" Azusa asked.

"I may know a way." Another voice said. Ui and Azusa looked over and saw a woman standing over by the front door.

"Akiko-san, what are you doing here?" Azusa asked clearly surprised.

"You know her?" Ui asked.

"Yeah she's the mother of my best friend Ayu from grade school. Ayu and I use to play all the time, but one day she got into a nasty accident and was put in the hospital for a while." Azusa explained to Ui.

"Well your parents called and told me that you were feeling a little down about something yesterday but you were too upset to talk about it, so they asked me to check up on you to see if you were feeling better today. I heard everything you girls were talking about and I think I have a solution for your problems, but it may be a little embarrassing."

"We'll do anything!" Azusa shot up.

"Yes just please tell us what we need to do and we'll do it in a heartbeat." Ui said also.

"Ok then let me explain everything." Akiko said taking a seat in a chair across from the girls. "After Ayu was released from the hospital she could no longer live a normal life anymore, the accident caused a full shut down of her bladder system leaving her completely incontinence and has been in diapers ever sense. There was no way I would send her to a normal school where she would get teased so I sent her to a special all-girls school, but the all girls at the school she goes to also have certain disabilities. Ayu is now currently in a homeroom class with other girls who can't control their bladder for one reason or another and has to wear diapers for protection. Getting to the point Ayu's birthday is next week and I would like you to perform at her party, I know she would be happy to see you again after all these years, the only catch is that all the girls from her class will be their also so…."

"They may not be comfortable with be being there because I don't wear diapers right?" Azusa asked Akiko.

"Right." Akiko replied back. "I don't want to force you or make you think you have to do this, but I promise to put up half the money you need, and try and persuade the other girls and their parents to make donations towards your club if you're willing to put on a diaper perform at Ayu's party for a couple of hours."

Azusa and Ui looked at each other. "I'll do it." Azusa said "For my sempai's last year."

"Oh thank you so much Ayu is going to be so surprised." Akiko cheered jumping and hugged Azusa.

…..End Of Flashback….

_And that's how I got to where I am today a few days later. The party is in a couple or hours and I need to go back home to get ready and head over to Ayu's house without anyone noticing that I'm wearing a diaper. I just hope that none of this gets uploaded in K-ON-Tube after all of this is over or I might die before getting the club back on track._

* * *

Azusa and Ui had just made it back to Azusa's house, they immediately went upstairs to her room and closed the door behind them and locked it. They both fell out on the floor trying to catch their breath after sprinting nearly the whole way back to Azusa's house so not to be seen carrying a diaper bag filled with diapers big enough to fit the two of them.

Ui sat up first but her feet and legs were still tried so she crawled over to where Azusa was lying down. "Azusa-chan." Ui asks still out of breath. "I think we should get started, do you want to pick out what outfit you're going wear tonight, or should we just get the diaper part over with?"

Azusa blushed. "Um….. I would like to, errrr... get the diaper on first." She said lowly then quickly said. "It's just so I can pick out what I should wear… I mean we still have to walk to Ayu's house and I don't people walking past us to know I'm wearing a diaper." She blushed harder.

"Ok then will you need my help putting on the diaper?" Ui smiled.

"Y-yeah I tried babysitting my cousin once and when it came down to changing a diaper, well let's just you never stand directly in front of a boy when changing him, that and I couldn't figure out which way the diaper went."

Ui giggled "Ok I'll give you a hand, but first I think you need to take off your clothes."

Azusa looked down at herself blushing. She then sat up without standing up and proceeded to take off her clothing until just in her bra and panties. Ui approached her with diaper bag on her shoulder and sat it next to Azusa. "I think you need to take those off also." Ui pointed at purple Azusa's underwear.

Azusa blushed harder. "Ok... I mean were both girls anyway." She then slid her panties down her legs and placed them next to the clothes she just taken off and then laid flat on her back again.

Ui opened the diaper bag and took out the package of diapers, and the powder. She took the diapers and ripped open the plastic wrap they were sealed in, Ui then took one of the diapers and unfolded it fully. "Ok I'm starting now so can you please lift your bottom?" Ui asked softly. Azusa nodded as she lifted her bottom off the floor so Ui could slide the diaper under her classmate's bottom, after the diaper looked like it was positioned the right way Ui taped Azusa's legs motioning her to bring herself down, and she did so. The baby powder was used next as Ui dusted Azusa in a vast amount getting both her front and back. Last Ui grabbed the front of the diaper and brought it to Azusa waist; she then reached over and undid the tabs and than stuck them to the diaper holding it in place. "There all finished now." Ui extended her hand helping Azusa to her feet. "So how dose if feel?"

Azusa tried moving her thighs and noticed she had a lot of fluff between her legs. "I can't put my feet together and it's hard to walk." She fell back landing on her bottom causing baby powder to poof from the back of the diaper.

"Are you ok?" Ui helped Azusa up again.

"Yeah I'm ok I really didn't feel a thing."

After finding the best methods for standing and walking Azusa tore through her closet looking for the right clothing that would conceal her diaper, but also something that would not be too uncomfortable sense it was still summer, in the end Azusa chose a black dress that went down to her knees and a pair of black leggings to help hide the diaper. After getting dressed Azusa grabbed her guitar went down stair and waited on Ui who was doing who knows what.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Azusa-chan, are you ready to go?" Ui asked carefully walking down the stairs until she miss a step and fell.

"Watch out!" Azusa ran and caught Ui by her waist preventing her from hitting the floor. "Ui-chan are you ok? What happened how did you fa-"Azusa stopped when she felt something padded on Ui's bottom. "No way you're not?" Azusa lifts up Ui's skirt and saw through the purple stockings she was wearing the music note art, printed on the front of the diapers. "Ui-chan why are you wear a diaper also?"

"Because I want to help save the light music club also. Onee-chan had been really sad these last couple of days and I bet Mio-sempai, Ritsu-sempai and Tsumigi-Senpai are still sad also, so I want to do anything I can to help."

Azusa smiled and placed her hand on Ui's shoulder. "Thank you Ui-chan then lets save the club together."

"Yes lets!" Ui smiled back.

* * *

After leaving the house Ui and Azusa had to walk a couple of blocks and take a bus to get to Ayu's house, while walking the two noticed that they were getting a lot odd of looks from the people walking past them because they were walking weird. After getting on the bus and finding some seating both Ui and Azusa were home free until getting to Ayu's house.

"Wow her house is bigger from when I last remembered." Azusa said in amazement.

"Well you two haven't seen each other since your were in grade school so it probably looks different." Ui said. "Well should we ring the doorbell?"

"O-oK." Azusa heisted for a bit before finally pressing the button on the doorbell.

"Coming!" A familiar voice called from the other side of the door. The person answered the door and was taken by surprise. "You girls, what are you doing here?" The person asked.

"Sawako-sensei!" Both Ui and Azusa said at the same time in shock.

"Oh they finally made it." Akiko said walking up to the door. "Thanks for coming girls."

"Ui-chan, Azusa-chan, what on earth are you two doing here?" Sawako asked.

"Do you know these two Catherine? " Akiko asked Sawako.

"Don't call me that in public!" Sawako clamped her hand over Akiko's mouth. "I know these two from the school I teach at. The brown haired girl is the younger sister of one of my students and the black haired girl is part of the club I look over. How do you know them?"

"Well Azusa-chan and Ayu-chan have known each other sense grade school and I thought it would be a great surprise for Ayu to see her best friend again after so many years."

"So when you said you were having some girls from another school come over and perform you were talking about…." Sawako then eyeballed the clothes Ui and Azusa were wearing. "So are you two really wearing dia-"

"Sawako-sensei not so loud!" Both Azusa and Ui clamped their hands over theirs teachers mouth.

"So you girls really are going through with this, I'm proud for the both of you." Sawako smiled.

Ui and Azusa just blushed and nodded.

"Catherine please take these two to the changing room and get them fitted for our other guest please." Akiko asked.

"What does she mean by fitted for the other guest; we can't wear our regular clothes?" Ui asked.

"Afraid not girls, to attend this party you must wear special clothing" Sawako led the girls to another room that looked like a movie star's dressing room. The room was filled with different clothes and had three different body mirrors stylist chairs for doing hair and lots of makeup kits. "Ok girls choose whatever outfit you like and I'll assist you on getting you into your clothes if you need it."

There were many different cute outfits to choose from, they went from girly, to sporty, to rockers, and Goth. The only problems were that all the clothes were one piece short mini sized dresses that looked like they would only reach past the girl's belly buttons leaving their diapers fully exposed.

"Are there any bottoms that goes to these outfits?" Azusa gave off a displeasing look.

"No, all the girl's must have their diapers visible at all times so we would know when to change them, we can't have then staying wet to long." Sawako responded; she picked up two hangers off the rack. "I think you two would look adorable in these." Sawako had that cosplay smirk on her face as she walked towards Ui and Azusa holding the two articles of clothing meant for the girls. They both trembled in fear.

* * *

Ten minutes later Azusa and Ui exited the dressing room with looks of having their dignity torn from them, from being forced dress in crazy clothing and the added fact that the clothing fully exposed the diapers they were wearing. "That was horrible sensei. I think you broke a few laws in that dressing room." Azusa comically cried.

Ui was too shaken to say anything. "_Onee-chan must be really strong to go through this every day."_

The girls were finally brought to the party room; the room itself was big enough to a grand hall. There were three huge tables one being with different kinds of freshly cooked food that looked like it had been catered, the second table was filled with different sweets like cakes and cookies and other pastries, and the last table the biggest of them all was filled with birthday presents for the birthday girl. There were a lot of girls Azusa's and Ui's age standing listening to the rock music in the back ground, others were just chatting like casual not at all thinking about their diapers being fully exposed for the world to see, some of the girls diapers were even wet but thought nothing of it.

"Well girls go on and enjoy yourselves until it's time for you performance." Sawako sent Ui and Azusa off giving them each a pat on their padded behinds and were sent into the crowd of diaper clad girls.

Ui and Azusa were both embarrassed at first but realized, to the other party guest they were just like everybody else, so overall they enjoyed themselves a little as they joined in the conversations of some of the other girl's that were talking about the latest boy bands and the newest trend etc.…., Azusa chose to indulged herself in the food that was served, she ate mostly the sweets munching down anything she could get her hands on until someone came from behind and placed their hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" The person asked in a singing voice.

"Isn't that joke a little old Ayu-chan?" Azusa laughed. She turned around and hugged her friend. "It's been so long, how are you Ayu-chan?" Azusa asked.

"You know me same-o, same-o." Ayu replied. "My mom told me about your club and what you are doing to save it from being cut."

Azusa and a guilty look on her face. "That's true but I'm not just here for that, I also came because I haven't seen you since we were in the fourth grade together."

"Yeah fourth grade, that's when we both started playing instruments together, back then we said we both be in a band by the time we made in into high school."

"When you had the accident I almost gave up on the guitar but the last time I spoke to you, you told me to play for both of us and try and join a band, so I did it to keep my promise to you, thats another reason why I can't let the light music club get cut."

Ayu giggled. "I see where you coming from, but to wear and diaper when you don't even need it to collect donations? This club and its members must be really special to you if you're really willing to go this far."

"Yeah it is… My sempai's are real fun to be around." Azusa said

Ayu picked up a little jar half filled with money off the table. "Don't worry my mom put half the money in this little jar already and I've already talked to my friends and they said their willing to contribute to the club. They're really looking ford to hearing you perform."

"Thanks Ayu-chan." Azusa smiled.

* * *

Later that night the whole party room at its attention focused towards the stage. Azusa and Ui were on top Azusa had her guitar and Ui on a key board. Azusa got on the microphone and spoke out to the crowd. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my child hood friend and birthday girl Ayu, may you rock on for many years to come!"

Azusa started playing the guitar, the beat of drums were being played by an instrumental CD and Ui started playing the keyboard. The whole crowd was cheering for the two girl on the stage as they sung their song.

* * *

"WHAT?" The five girls of the light music club screamed in anger at the same time.

Sawako backed away in fear and ended up backing into Mio who was blocking the door. Mio placed her hand on her teachers shoulder and gave a forced angry smile. "Sawako-sensei would you mind telling us what you just said again?"

"Sorry girls I was so tired when I was in the principal's office that morning that I misunderstood what she had said. She said that the light music clubs budget would be cut, not the actual club." Sawako laughed nervously.

"That's nothing to laugh about Sawa-chan." Ritsu yelled

"Yeah we thought we were really going to get cut!" Mio yelled

"Sawa-chan you really are a lazy and irresponsible teacher to make a mistake like that." Yui said.

"You're so horrible sensei." Tusmugi pouted.

All the girls started screaming at once when the heard some loud breathing. They turned around and saw Azusa storming over to Sawako with fire in her eyes and her fist balled up."

"Um… A-Azu-Nyan are you ok?" Yui asked but was too scared to get near her at the moment.

"Wait Azusa-chan please clam down!" Mio said.

"Yeah this is Sawa-chan we're talking about here; she does stuff like this all the time." Ritsu tried to comfort but it's wasn't working.

Azusa had walked up to Sawako and exploded in rage saying all sorts of colorful four letter words that began with 'F' and 'S', words would get her expelled from school; Azusa then stormed out the room leaving everybody else speechless.

Sawako was on her knees comically sobbing when a picture fell out her pocket. Yiu picked it up and showed it to the other girls. It was a picture of Azusa, Ui and Ayu standing on a stage with their diapers fully exposed giving the peace sign.

"No wonder why she was so mad." Ritsu said blushing.

"So that's how they made the money." Tsumugi said.

"Guy's we NEVER saw this picture ok." Mio stated. All the girls shook the head in agreement.

"I can't wait to tell Ui how cute she looked in her diaper." Yui said.

"I SAID WE NEVER SAW THIS PICTURE!" Mio smacked Yui upside her head.


End file.
